


Admitting

by cfo_absolute



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/pseuds/cfo_absolute
Summary: My alternative ending to 2x11 or the one where Kara admits she's in love with Lena Luthor. Two-Parter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this has been done a hundred times, but I had to throw in my 2 cents. Two-Parter. I love comments!

My Alternate Ending to 2x11  
Or  
The One Where I Pretend Mon-Ew Doesn’t Exist  
Or  
The One Where Kara Admits She’s In Love With Lena Luthor

 

“So maybe the reason that you made such big plans with me was so that you didn’t have to think about how you actually feel about..other things?” Alex said gently.  
Kara sighed and shook her head. “It’s not him…” Her nerves clenched and she reached for the words to explain to her sister what she was going through.  
“Are you sure?” Alex peered across the kitchen island, her eyes searching for the answer to her question. There was something going on with Kara, but Alex knew it had nothing to do with Mon-El. Alex had known , seen it for weeks. Now was the moment for Alex to give her sister the perfect opportunity to open up to her. “Because Kara, I know when something is weighing on you.”  
Another sigh escaped Kara’s lips as she squeezed her eyes shut and forced the words out. “There is something- someone, but it’s not Mon-El.”  
Alex did her best to keep her face trained in a neutral expression. She knew it. “Someone else?” She feigned confusion, but she knew what was coming.   
Kara couldn’t believe the words that were about to come out of her mouth were actually about to come out of her mouth. After weeks of sulking and pouting and panicking and literally burning a hole in her carpet from pacing, she was actually about to say the words she had been driving herself crazy over. “IthinkI’minlovewithLenaLuthor.”  
The words hung between them and for a moment Kara wished she could use her super breath to suck the words back in.   
Until a massive grin cracked across Alex’s lips. “I know.”  
Relief washed over Kara like a tidal wave, doing a bit to dull the pain in her eyes. Relief and confusion because “Wait. You know?”  
Alex chuckled. “Kara, I am your sister. I know you better than anyone else in this galaxy.” She reached across the kitchen island and grabbed Kara’s hand with both of hers. She did her best to pour every ounce of love and support she had into her words because her sister, her baby sister was hurting and that was something that Alex Danvers would not stand for. “And it’s okay. I’ve seen the way you look at her.”  
Kara groaned. “Is it really that obvious?”  
“You practically have hearts coming out of your eyes.”  
“Why didn’t you say anything?”  
Alex scoffed and shook her head. “If someone had tried to tell me that I was gay before I was ready to admit it myself I would not have listened.”  
Kara pulled her hands back into her lap and fought to keep the tremble of insecurity out of her voice. But this was Alex. If there was anyone in Kara’s incredibly complicated life who would understand, who would listen and still love her, it was Alex. “I just… I don't always do well with emotions. And when I'm around Lena- the way I feel… It’s overwhelming. I think about her all the time. I've never felt like this about anyone. Ever!” Kara huffed and reached up to fidget with her glasses only to find that they weren't there. “I just don't know what to do.”  
A moment passed as Alex considered her response. Lena Luthor was the last person on this Earth that   
she had imagined her sister ending up with. But over the last few weeks she had watched Kara, watched her fidget and blush incessantly whenever Lena was close to her, watched her eyes light up whenever Lena’s name was mentioned. It was painfully obvious that her sister had it bad.  
“Maybe you should just tell her how you feel.”  
“What?!” Kara's eyes could not have gotten any   
bigger. “N-no. No. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she laughs in my face? What if she-”  
“Yeah, it's a risk, but…” Alex smiled softly at her  
sister and thought of the sheer panic she had felt at the thought of admitting her feelings for Maggie. And look how that had turned out. “I myself have taken a rather big romantic risk lately and I gotta say, it pays off.”  
Kara chuckled. Alex was right. She knew that if she   
didn't talk to Lena all this pining would eventually drive her crazy. And CatCo did not pay her enough to keep replacing her carpet.   
Alex slid Kara's phone toward her and Kara picked   
it up with shaky hands. She knew she was about to take the biggest risk of her life. Bigger than any of the battles, wormholes, or portals she had jumped headfirst into.   
But the more she thought about it the more she   
realized: Lena was so worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally spits it out.

Lena sat, her back tense as she drummed her nails against the table, not out of irritation but nervousness. She had not been expecting Kara's call the night before nor was she entirely sure what to expect when Kara arrived. The blonde had simply stated that she wanted to see Lena, needed to talk to her, but refused to give any details beyond that. 

Lena's mind raced. What on earth could Kara need to tell her that was so important it couldn't be said on the phone? She drifted through various scenarios that ranged from Kara walking in and kissing her (best case) and Kara coming to the realization that Lena, a Luthor, could never be trusted and saying she never wanted to see her again (worst case). Anxiety surrounding the latter crept through Lena's mind until she had all but convinced herself that Kara Danvers wanted nothing to do with her. 

When Kara finally arrived, Lena was so consumed in her thoughts she didn't notice. Lena jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Lena looked up to see Kara standing over the table, her head ducked sheepishly. "Are you alright?"

A smile quickly appeared on Lena’s lips. “Kara! You made it!” She started to stand only to have Kara wave her back into her seat as she took her own. 

“I am so sorry I'm late. There was this thing with this guy and then Mon- Mike…” Kara looked up to see an amused look on Lena's face. Kara found herself flustered at the smirk, the way the corners of Lena's dark red lips tugged up slightly. The smirk gave a hint of her normally devilish smile. “But you probably don't care. Sorry.”

Lena sighed, just a hint of a smile still playing at the edges of her lips. “Kara, you've just sat down and you've already apologized three times. What's wrong?”

“Can we order food first? I'm starving.”

Lena laughed. And Kara couldn't help but smile back. Lena's laugh was infectious and beautiful. “Of course.”

Three appetizers later Lena finally spoke. “Kara, as much as I love watching you eat,” And that wasn't sarcasm. She really did love watching Kara eat. The amount of food the blonde could shovel down was both charming and awe-inspiring. “I have to say, I'm dying to know what you wanted to talk to me about.”

“Mmm! Right!” Kara exclaimed through a mouth full of food. “Sorry. I get really hungry after a big fight- with traffic… so…” She trailed off into silence, fidgeting with the napkin in her lap. She had practiced the words a hundred times with Alex and Maggie and her bathroom mirror, but that didn't make this any easier. 

This was the first time Lena had seen Kara under so much distress. The quiet, the lack of nervous babbling scared her. She leaned in, lowering her voice. “There's nothing you can't tell me. We're friends, remember?” Her voice wavered a bit on the word ‘friends’ because god knows she wanted more, but it was clear that that was what Kara needed right now, a friend. 

Friends. “Right. Um…” Kara placed the napkin on the table to keep from shredding it and took a deep breath. Maggie’s words of encouragement echoed in her ear. 'You got this, Little Danvers. She’d be crazy to turn you down.' She could do this. But the way Lena’s eyes were sparkling was not making it any easier to focus let alone form coherent sentences. “The thing is, Lena…” 

Lena wanted nothing more than to jump across the table and pull the obviously struggling woman into her arms and comfort her, but she remained in her seat patiently as Kara worked to find the words she wanted. 

“We've been spending a lot of time together lately.” Kara began. “ And I love being your friend. Really! I do, but…”

Lena's stomach dropped. Worst case scenario. 

“I don’t want that to be all we are.”

Lena’s eyes snapped up to meet the insanely blue ones across the table. 'Don't get your hopes up.' “What do you mean?”

“I care about you. A lot, actually. And um…” Kara stuttered. Her cheeks flushed red as she spoke. 'Spit it out. You can do this.' “Lena, I'm in love with you.”

All of the air might as well have been stolen from the room because Lena had forgotten how to breathe. She stared across the table, her mouth hanging open, at the incredible, adorable woman who was nervously chewing her lip as she awaited Lena’s response. “I never thought that-”

“It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just-”

“Kara.” Lena cut Kara off as gently as she could before grabbing the other woman's hand and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. “I've been in love with you since the day we met.” 

It was Kara's turn to forget how to breathe. “R-really?” 

“I just never thought that you would…” 

“I do. I do!” Kara beamed as she squeezed Lena's hand, not wanting to go. She glanced down at the table for a moment, a little embarrassed at her next question. “So, does this mean that this is like, a date? Because I'd really like to kiss you, if that's okay.”

Lena chuckled as she leaned forward to press one more kiss to the back of Kara's hand. “I think that is more than okay.”


End file.
